Drakest of Nights and Deepest of Lies
by nightmareroseofthedead
Summary: Luna is upset with celestia for banishing an entire empire and decides to rebel against her


**This story is anthro so it goes back and forth between calling them people and ponies interchangeably**

Over a thousand years ago there were two sisters who found a powerful tree. The fruit of this tree was six gems that represented the elements of Harmony. Kindness, Loyalty, Honesty, Generosity, Laughter, and Magic. At the time Equestria was ruled by a tyrant named Discord who ruled in chaos and destruction. The two sisters combined their strength with the power of the elements and turned Discord into stone. The sisters saved the kingdom and took their places as Equestrias new Leaders. The older sister Celestia ruled the glorious day. While the younger Luna watched the sparkling night. They ruled in harmony for many years till a new dark magic came.

Panicked Guard: You're Highness! You're Highnessss! (trips over the rug) Oof!

Celestia: Yes?

Panicked Guard: (Gets back up brushes himself off) We have been denied entrance into the Crystal Empire and King Sombra has now cut off all communication. He refuses to meet with you and has claimed war against The Solar Empire.

Luna: the Solar Empire? (Looks to Celestia with concern)

Panicked guard: (exits the stage)

Celestia: This was not unexpected we knew he would start war when he enslaved his whole kingdom. And now I know he has truly gone mad. You are the ruler of the night which means you are also the ruler of the shadows and in the direction he is headed I think he is trying to have you on his side he aims to split the kingdom during its weakest time.

Luna: I will fight on your side of course. No doubt about it when one wages war on you they also must fight against me.

Celestia: we must send the troops out as soon as possible

Narrator: The war became almost too much for the two sisters armies. there were many deaths and when Sombra didn't kill them he enslaved them. The sisters then decided to use the elements of harmony once more to defeat the power hungry unicorn. Now they reached the outside of his palace blocked in every direction by dark powerful crystals.

Sombra:(unseen) Hahhahaha do you really think that I would overlook your presence?(comes onto the stage)

Celestia: What happened to a "peace full rule"? You used to be a believer in harmony Sombra what changed?

Sombra: Ha Change? I have not changed I only learned that you took something from me. At first I didn't realize it but now I see everything Celestia. (Pulls out scythe) You claim to rule in harmony when you your self are a vain power hungry pig! (Raises Scythe)

Luna: (rushes in and blocks the blow) A pig? Sombra you have made it very clear that you are the pig.

Sombra: you are blind Luna your sister doesn't even give you credit for the night because she is so caught up in the praises of her people so full of herself she can't even let the people of equestria have a chance to praise her sister for her night out of fear of losing their love.

Celestia: You are the one who doesn't see what is happening you are blinded by the dark magic you have given yourself to and cannot see the damage that you have done. (Elements spin around Celestia) To protect Equestria we now banish you

Sombra: If I must go so must my kingdom!

Luna: Sister no

Sombra: Hahaha (dark crystals turn into wisps and the empire vanishes with him)

Luna: Celestia what have we done? we just banished the entire Crystal Empire!

Celestia: We just saved all of equestria! That's what we did.

Luna: No that's what you believe you did. You did this

Narrator: After losing the entire empire the two sisters came home with the news Luna was upset with her sister and celestia called for her many times

Panicked Guard: Princess Luna says she is not in the mood your highness

Celestia: sigh I request her presence whether she likes it or not we need to talk sooner or later.

Panicked Guard: I can try again if you would like me to

Celestia:No I will get her myself (walks off)

Set is now placed in lunas room

Celestia: (knocks on the door) Luna it's me

Luna: (Opens the door) So now after three months you finally come to get me yourself instead of sending that colt in here

Celestia: I have no time for you to be acting like a child

Luna: I went out during your precious day and now I see that everything that Sombra has said is true those ponies don't even know my name let alone that I give them their peaceful dreams and the stars at night they hardly know that I even exist and I also know that you have been planning on creating a whole new empire behind my back that wasn't just Sombra trying to get at me you really have been working on the Solar empire.

Celestia: These things do not matter right now we need to be here for the kingdom you are a princess and need to act like one!

Luna: No Celestia I have no say in what you have been doing you told me that we would rule together! Hiding things like this from me is not ruling together its having me here because it is convenient for you.

Celestia: Luna if you don't get your act together the peoples trust in me will waver.

Luna: No Celestia I am done being your shadow I want a lunar colony so that the people will have something to build upon and grasp at.

Celestia: A lunar colony will only split the kingdom we need them united

Luna: Then I am done Celestia I am not staying you can now rejoice there is no more competition for attention anymore.

Narator: Luna left Celestia and started creating her own secret army she had many followers that waited for the time when she will overthrow Celestia they called themselves The New Lunar Republic waiting in the shadows for that glorious day.

Two years later.

Panicked guard: Citizens of Equestria! Your Princess Proudly Represents to you The Captain of The Solar Empire! (Audience cheers) Captain Storm Shield! (More Cheering from the audience)

Captain: (steps onto stage as the audience cheers) Ponies of Equestria I am proud to be the Captain of this glorious new empire. May it strengthen and build up Equestria and as a gift to the princess we made this statue of her (statue is revealed but audience goes quiet the captain looks at the statue and a symbol was painted on it in blue)

Mystierious pony: (Pulls out a bow and arrow and shoots it from the audience runs off)

Arrow stabs into the captain's shoulder.

Celestia: Get the gaurds Close the gates look for that Archer! (goes to the Captain pulls out arrow and starts helping him heal with magic)

Captain is taken into the palace and is placed on a bed to rest Celestia Hears shouting from out side

Celestia:(looks out the window where hundreds of ponies rushed at the closed gate) What is Happening?

Panicked Guard: some of their homes had been burned down while they were at the ceremony your highness also nearly all of the farmers' fields have also been burned or flooded.

Celestia: that shot was just to distract us! we need guards around the boarder now!

Shadow: ( appears in a whisp) haha that won't help this attack came from the inside Celestia.

Panicked guard :(Passes out)

Celestia: Who are you!?

Shadow: Me? Oh I am just a shadow reflecting the jealousy and hatred of somepony else (Disapears)

Celestia: We need to search everywhere!

DEEP IN THE EVER FREE FOREST

Luna: Did you do it?

Mysrtierous pony: yes it is done

Luna: just a few steps and the plan will be complete

BACK AT THE PALACE

Celestia: I need you to stay down Captain

Captain storm shield: Please Celest don't be so formal (grabs her hand)

Celestia: I have to stay strong (slowly pulls hand away)

Captain: Why can't we be strong together? Celest I want to help you be strong

Celestia: Our engagement must be kept quiet until this is over

Captain: But when will that be? A few Years? Maybe a Thousand? I can't wait that long knowing that something might happen to you.

Celestia: A thousand years is worth it if it means you will be alive and well.

Captain: Cele- (cut off by celestia)

Celestia: Look at what happened when she found out you were going to rule over the new empire as Captain! What will she do when she discovers this? (flings hand up showing the otherwise unnoticeable engagement band)

Captain: Please Celestia together we will be stronger


End file.
